Puckleberry One Shots
by gleefanfic0215
Summary: Just some puckleberry drabbles
1. Bad Dream

**Please Leave Reviews. **

Rachel tiredly walked back into the bedroom and simply lay back on the bed. This is the third night in a row that she had been woken up in the middle of the night. By now, she was getting pretty used to it. Rachel quietly snuck back in the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping body next to her. She pulled the covers up and felt herself slowly drift off.

"She asleep?" His tired voice rose as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She turned around so that she was facing him. She nodded.

"What was it this time?" He gently stroked her cheek. Rachel sighed, she was fully awake now.

"Bad dream, again." She looked up at her husband of seven years. "We need to find a solution to this, I need my sleep, Noah I need my sleep." Puck chuckled at his wife who looked at him with desperate eyes. He pulled her even closer and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Noah it's not funny. This is the third time this week."

"Why do you think she's having them?" Puck soothingly rubbed her back. Rachel suddenly pulled away and raised an eyebrow. She sat up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know Noah. It certainly wouldn't have something to do with the horror movie you watched with her the other night would it?" Rachel looked at him accusingly. Noah sat up to face her.

"I thought she wouldn't understand what's going on; the child's only five for god's sake." Puck looked down knowing he'd already lost this one.

"Well she is a very smart child. She gets that from her mother." Rachel smirked. Puck rolled his eyes, but he couldn't manage to keep the grin off his face. Shaking his head, he lay back down.

"Can we just go back to bed?" He turned to face her. Rachel huffed and lay down beside him. Puck once again put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck. His hot breath sent shivers down her back. She turned so she was facing him and smiled. "I love you too." They both closed their eyes. A couple minutes passed by.

"Noah, I can't fall asleep." She sighed. He opened his eyes to looks at her. She saw his eyes darken and his signature smirk appear, suddenly, flipped them over so that he was hovering over her.

"In that case." Puck brought his lips down on hers for a passionate kiss. Rachel was quick to deepen it. They quickly pulled apart at the sound of a little voice.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream again." Puck groaned and got off of Rachel. "That little cockblock." He muttered. Rachel picked up their little girl and walked back to the bed. "Oh no don't you go blaming this one on her, this is all you fault. She put her in the middle of her and Puck and they all drifted off eventually, some happier than others.


	2. Babysitting

**If y'all have any cute prompts please let me know in either reviews or PM. I'd write almost anything, I just need ideas. **

Puck awoke to the tune of Defying Gravity. He tiredly turned around to find Rachel soundly asleep. They'd had quite the night last night. He grinned at the memory, her face when he had finally gotten down on one knee, and her screaming his name in ecstasy when he had gotten her into the bedroom. Puck had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when the phone had stopped ringing. He started to drift off, but was interrupted when her phone began to ring again.

He huffed in annoyance and got out of the bed to answer whoever it was that thought it was a good idea to wake them up in the early hours of the morning.

"What!" He whispered into the phone careful not to wake his gorgeous fiancée who still lay asleep.

"Oh finally you answered! You don't know how long I have been trying to get a hold of either you or Rachel. Wait why are you answering her phone?" Kurt's voice rang through the phone.

"Well I answered so what!" Puck was getting more annoyed, because every minute he spent talking to this dweeb, is a minute he could have spent with his hot as fuck girl laying in bed.

"Well then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"A bed that I would love to get back to, so if you don't mind hurrying this up." Puck glanced at the clock, it read 12:00. They must have slept in a little. Or a lot, Puck thought to himself.

"Okay, okay, so if you don't mind, Blaine and I were wondering if you could ask Rachel to babysit. We haven't been out on a date night since forever. Please, please, please pass the question on to Rach." Puck could hear his desperation through the phone, and he almost felt bad for the guy. He and Rachel got to hang out multiple times a week. They were two young, good looking Jews, so why not.

"Sure we'll babysit that little brat of yours. What time?" When he didn't get an answer for a few seconds he wondered what had happened.

"Oh well this is kind of awkward, but I was thinking that Rachel would be doing it _alone_." At this, Puck frowned.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I just wouldn't want to leave Elizabeth with you, you know how she is with strangers." Kurt tried to dig his way out of this.

"I've seen Liz hundreds of times, no, this is about something else. You just don't want me around the baby." Puck began to get defensive.

"Well, can you blame me? No offense, but you don't exactly come off as the type to be good with children."

"You know what; I'm going to prove that I can be as good of a babysitter as Rachel. I'll be there tonight. Alone." And with that he hung up, and walked back to bed to find that Rachel had already woken up.

"Hey there fiancée," Rachel smiled at the new term, "is that my phone? Who called?"

"Oh it was just Kurt asking me if I could babysit Lizzie while they have some alone time." Puck waved it off nonchalantly.

"They asked if _you_ could babysit?" She looked up at him in confusion. Puck frowned at this.

"Oh come on! You too? Why is it that every human on this planet seems to think I'm not capable of taking care of a child?" Puck sat at the edge of the bed, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted out of anger.

Rachel crawled over to him from where she was previously sitting on the bed. "It's not that I don't think you can take care of her, I just don't think you have enough experience is all." She ran her fingers up and down his arms soothingly.

"Well I'm going to prove to everyone tonight that I can take care of a kid." Puck pretty much felt as though his masculinity was being offended here.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She leaned over and kissed his pout away. Before he could deepen it though, she pulled back, giggling at his grunt of protest.

Puck thought over her suggestion over for a minute. "Fine you can come, but only so you can see how good I am with Liz." Puck reached in for another kiss before he got up and held out his hand to help her up.

"How chivalrous!" Rachel giggled.

"I have my moments." Puck smirked. "Now let's hurry up and go downstairs, I have a surprise planned out." He winked.

**Should I leave it at that or make it a two shot? Please leave reviews! I'm going to try and update daily from now on.**


	3. Help!

**Help, I need somebody. **

**Help, not just anybody.**

**Help, you know I need someone, help!**

**Hey my wonderful readers, **

**So I kind of need your help. I'm stuck on how to write part two of Babysitting. Please PM me and tell me how YOU see Puck babysitting. Please, I need your help. Thank You.**


	4. The Party (part one)

**I know y'all told me to make Babysitting a two shot, and I will, but I was having some trouble coming up with the story. I wrote this for the time being, but I promise I will write a part two to Babysitting. If y'all have any ideas please tell me with either PM or in the reviews. **

Puck and Rachel were currently in the middle of their daily make out session on Rachel's bed when they were interrupted by one of her dads calling for them. They quickly jumped off her bed and attempted to make themselves look as presentable as possible.

"Yes dad, daddy?" Rachel's dads exchanged a glance, knowing well what had been going on upstairs.

"We were just going to inform you that your dad and I will be out of town this weekend on a business trip." There was a certain gleam in Puck's eyes.

"Alright, and don't worry I know the protocol." With a grin, she hopped back upstairs dragging her boyfriend with her.

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" Puck looked at Rachel with excitement. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Well I was just going to catch up on my homework, maybe watch a couple musicals,"

"Fuck that noise! You're telling me you have the entire house to yourself all weekend and you're not going to do anything?" Puck looked at her incredulously.

"I'm just not that type of person. I don't break rules." Rachel looked down shyly.

"Well lucky for you, you're with me now, and I do break rules." Puck slid his arm around her waist with a smirk set in place. He leaned down and captured her in a searing kiss, to which she quickly responded.

**Tomorrow at School**

Rachel and Puck walked into glee club, hand in hand, and took a seat in the middle. It was a compromise between Rachel who sat in the front, and Puck who sat in the last row. Currently, the students were waiting for Mr. Shue, who was usually about 5 minutes late, so Puck took this time to make his announcement.

"Listen up, party at Berry's this weekend, glee clubbers only." The crowd of students started chatting about the party until their teacher arrived.

"Noah! I can't believe you just did that! I most certainly did not give you permission to use my house for your entertainment." Rachel stared at Puck with wide eyes.

"Relax babe, I got this. Plus, it's only the glee members, what could go wrong?" He put an arm around the back of her chair. "I'll take good care of you." She visibly relaxed under his touch.

**Rachel's House**

Rachel was currently pacing in front of her mirror. She had multiple outfits planned out on her bed, yet she couldn't find an acceptable outfit for the party taking place at her house tonight. Parties weren't exactly her scene. She would much rather be reading or watching a musical, not that she had much of a choice, Rachel also wasn't getting invitations every weekend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Rachel quickly hopped downstairs to open the door to a smirking Puck.

"Hey there my Jewish-American Princess," He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, knowing that there'd be more tonight, "ready for this party?"

"No." She looked at Puck with a pout.

"What's wrong?" Puck looked at her with a worrying expression.

"I don't know what to wear."

"This isn't something a boyfriend helps with, seeing as how I'd rather you not wear anything at all." His smirk reappeared. This earned him a soft hit to chest, but she was still smiling.

"I called Kurt; he's going to be here in a few minutes. You can go downstairs and start setting up." Right after she finished her sentence, the door opened and Kurt walked in. Rachel took his hand and dragged him upstairs leaving Puck to go down to the basement.

"Okay Diva, what do you need me for?" Kurt pushed one of her outfits aside and took a seat on her bed with his legs crossed.

"I know this may be a little shocking, but this is my first party, and I am at a loss as to what to wear." Rachel started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Honey, that is no surprise, but I'm here for you any way." He got up to take a look at the outfits she had planned out on her bed. "Oh Diva, no, none of these will work." He grimaced at her choice in clothing. "The party isn't for a few hours, so we can go shopping until then." He clapped excitedly before grabbing her hand and pulling her downstairs.

"Puckerman, I'm taking Rachel shopping! We'll be back before the party." Kurt yelled when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

After around three hours of shopping, the two returned to her house. "Okay, we have an hour left before the party. I have to work fast."


	5. Waking Up

Puck awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He tiredly raised his hand and turned his phone off before the alarm became too loud. He turned onto his side so that he was face to face with his girlfriend of three years. Puck gently placed his hand on her hip as he watched her sleep. He let out a happy sigh and then whispered "How did I get so lucky?"

He felt Rachel stir under his arm, "You got lucky because I decided to give you a second chance." She opened her eyes with a lazy smirk apparent on her face.

"And I'm so happy you did." Puck tightened his grip on Rachel's hip and pulled her closer until her bare skin was touching his. His smile turned into a smirk as he leaned in for a slow kiss. When he felt Rachel's smile against his lips, he pulled back.

Puck laughed at her pout and the small sound of protest she gave when he pulled back. "Why are you smiling?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I just really love you." She looked up at him through her lashes, knowing that Puck loved it when she did that.

Puck let out a groan "Babe you know what that does to me." He leaned in again, only to be met with a single peck before Rachel got up and out of bed. She turned and gave him a taunting smile before heading towards the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Tease," Puck mumbled under his breath.

Rachel stopped at the door of the bathroom and let out a small giggle before turning her head back "You're always welcome to join me." She said with a suggestive tone.

Puck turned his head so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. A knowing smirk slowly set in. He hopped out of the bed before following his girlfriend into the bathroom. He was pretty lucky when it came to Rachel.


	6. Shooting Star

"Noah do you see fireworks when we kiss?" Rachel shyly looked up at Puck on the bed where they were currently doing homework.

"What?" Puck shot his up to look at his girlfriend with an amused expression.

"It's nothing, sorry." She said with a quick, tight smile, and then looked down. Puck brushed it off and went back to his math homework.

About three minutes later he closed his notebook with a sigh, "Rach, I can't focus."

"Noah, we haven't even been working for fifteen minutes!" Rachel giggled. Noah pulled her onto his lap, despite her half-hearted protests, so that she was straddling him.

"I can't focus when I've got a hot as hell girlfriend sitting right next me." He said in between peppering small kisses on her neck. "Do you want to tell me what this firework talk is actually about?"

Rachel gave a dejected sigh, "When I was still pining over Finn after he broke up with me, he said something about feeling fireworks when they kissed. And considering your previous romances with her-"

"You were comparing yourself to her?" Puck cut in.

"Well how could I not? She's gorgeous." She looked away. Puck gently cupped her cheeks and turned her face back towards him.

"You, Rachel Berry, are absolutely beautiful." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "And about your question from before, no, I don't see fireworks when we kiss." Rachel's face dropped. "I see shooting stars, and that is by far better than some lame fireworks. Rachel, you're a star, my star, and I love you."

Rachel met his eyes with a huge smile plastered on, "I love you too, Noah"

**How was that? I felt as if Puck was a little out of character in this one, but hopefully you guys still liked it. Please review.**


End file.
